


stargazing and cuddles

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gahhh I hate tagging things, KenHina Day, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Kenma and Hinata enjoy a night of stargazing at a training camp, but are met with a surprise when they return to Karasuno.Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020. Prompts: There Was Only One Bed/Training Camp
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	stargazing and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first entry for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020! I'm so glad to be participating in this event! This one I'm pretty proud of, so I hope you all like it too :)

The training camp is going off without a hitch so far.

Both Karasuno and Nekoma are stoked to see each other once again before the Nationals matches happen, and each member of the teams reflects that during the first day of the training camp.

Hinata finishes off the first practice match by spiking a ball into the floor at full force. The cheers of his teammates ring around him, and Hinata smiles, revelling in his pride. He high-fives his teammates before shooting a glance across the net. Hinata is met by only a flash of golden eyes before Kenma turns away to talk with his own teammates.

“Great kill, Shouyou!” Nishinoya exclaims, ruffling Hinata’s hair. Hinata only grins and thanks Nishinoya before following his teammates out of the gym and towards the cafeteria.

-

Hinata sits with Kenma, Lev, and Inuoka at dinner. He’s catching up with his Nekoma friends and discussing a new video game that had just come out that weekend.

“So, what level are you all on?” Kenma is asking with a smug grin, looking down at his Switch. “Have you all beat the swamp monster yet?”

Lev gasps. “No way! The swamp monster is super hard to beat!”

“I’ve made it to the dragon’s lair,” Hinata announces proudly, pulling out his own Switch, which is cracked and beat-up—very different from Kenma’s. “See? I just can’t seem to beat the dragon. It’s stupid.”

“I had trouble with the dragon at first,” Kenma admits, leaning closer to Hinata to peek at his screen. “Oh, no wonder you’re dying, Shouyou—you’re only wearing iron-plated armour. You have to have titanium at least.”

Inuoka freezes, gaping at Kenma. “What? How are you supposed to get titanium armour before the dragon? He’s hoarding all the valuables!” Inuoka follows his friends’ lead and brings out his Switch. “I’ve gotta try this…”

After about half an hour of gameplay, Hinata finally beats the dragon. A beaming smile crosses his face and he glances excitedly at Kenma. “Thanks for all the help!” he says.

Kenma feels heat rise to his cheeks as he watches Hinata’s eyes sparkle. “No problem,” he manages to say before focusing his attention elsewhere.

“Say, do you wanna maybe do some extra practice?” Hinata asks, looking everywhere except at Kenma. “I, um, don’t think I got to spike enough today.”

“I can do a few tosses,” Kenma concedes after a moment of thought. He really can’t resist when Hinata asks so nicely. “I’m not quite tired, either. Maybe it’s ‘cause it’s not getting dark so early.”

Hinata hums in response before tugging at Kenma’s arm. “Let’s go, then! I wanna get in as many spikes as possible.” He smiles at Kenma, so genuine and pure that it makes Kenma’s heart melt.

“Fine,” Kenma says, getting up from the table and walking with Hinata down to the gym to practice a little.

-

Hinata whoops with excitement as he spikes another ball into the floor. He runs up and high-fives Kenma, who is secretly having an amazing time. “Did you see that? Man, that’s gotta be the best one I did all night,” Hinata sighs, holding his hand up for a second high-five.

“Of course, I saw it,” Kenma responds with a shy smile. “You’re amazing, Shouyou. I doubt I can keep up with you for long.”

“Nonsense,” Hinata says, retrieving another ball from the basket. “Okay, how about three more? It’s getting late, after all.”

Hinata tosses the ball to Kenma.

-

“I don’t know about you,” Hinata says to Kenma once they leave the gym, “but I think it’s a little early to head inside.”

Kenma nods. “Could we just walk for a bit? I want to see the stars; I never get to see them in Tokyo.” After saying that, he looks up at the sky, admiring its sheer beauty and sparkle. Somehow, the stars remind Kenma of how Hinata’s eyes sparkle when he’s happy.

Hinata gasps and exclaims, “Of course! Okay, I know the _perfect_ place for stargazing. Do you want me to take you there?” He stops and looks at Kenma. Even in the dim light, Hinata could still make out the golden glint of Kenma’s eyes.

“Yeah,” replies Kenma, feeling that same small smile work its way onto his face. He notices that he’s almost always smiling when he’s around Hinata, and he’s okay with that.

“Okay, c’mon,” Hinata says, holding out his hand. “It’s not too far away.”

Kenma feels heat rise to his face once again, but he takes Hinata’s hand. He’s immediately whisked away, walking across the Karasuno campus with Hinata, hand in hand.

-

“Here it is,” Hinata announces as they climb a hill on the outskirts of the Karasuno campus. “I come here before morning practice sometimes. It’s… peaceful, y’know? I think you’ll like it.”

They emerge onto the peak of the hill, and Kenma can only gasp. The view is magnificent, to say the least. Kenma can see almost the entirety of the small town, but that’s not the best part. The stars are.

“Whoa,” Kenma whispers, staring at the endless purple abyss.

Hinata chuckles. “Right? Here,” he lets go of Kenma’s hand to sit on the grass, “come lie down. We can stay here for a while.”

Kenma misses Hinata’s touch as soon as it’s gone. He obliges, though, and comes to lie down beside Hinata. The grass is pillowy-soft, somehow, and when Hinata reaches for his hand again, it’s like Kenma is on cloud nine.

“Look,” Kenma points out, observant as always, “If you imagine a line between those stars there, it looks like a bear.” He uses his free hand to point in the direction of the constellation.

“You’re right,” Hinata breathes in wonder. “Oh, and the moon is so nice tonight—look at it, it almost looks like cheese. I wonder what it would taste like.”

Kenma looks over at Hinata with an amused smile. “Probably like dust,” he responds. “I’ve heard enough of Kuro’s ramblings to know that those holes in the moon are craters or something, but definitely not cheese.”

“Don’t ruin the fun,” Hinata says with a pout, but he’s obviously joking. He falls silent after that, though, which is strange for such a loud person.

Kenma is silent too and just savours the moment. It’s not every day that he gets to stargaze with (arguably) his favourite person in the world. He’s amazed by the breathtaking beauty of the night sky—the Milky Way, he heard Kuroo mention at some point. However, the night air is cold, and even though he’s nestled in the long grass, Kenma finds himself shivering.

Hinata glances over. “Cold?” he asks.

Kenma nods, letting go of Hinata’s hand to pull his hood up over his head. “A little,” he murmurs. “I don’t wanna go, though.”

“Me neither. Maybe come closer? I’m warm.” After saying this, Hinata feels himself blush. He _wants_ Kenma to come closer. That’s not weird, right? It’s not weird to keep your friend warm while you stargaze with them?

A little shy now, Kenma shuffles a little closer to Hinata, leaning against him. Hinata’s right—he is warm, and Kenma could _live_ like this. His hand finds Hinata’s again, and they lie in silence for a little while.

It’s just when Kenma catches himself dozing off that he asks Hinata, “Should we think about going? It’s probably getting late.” While he really doesn’t want to get up, Kenma figures that if they sleep outside, they’ll catch a cold for sure.

“Maybe.” Hinata opens his phone to look at the time. It’s almost midnight, and he confirms that by looking at the moon’s position in the sky. “Yeah, I guess we should go. I’m getting kinda cold now.”

Hinata lets go of Kenma’s hand to get up from the grass, which is forming dew at this point. The night is chilly, and Hinata feels himself shiver. Kenma gets up, too, and the two friends set off back to Karasuno.

“That was really nice,” Kenma says, looking around at the (dark) scenery. He doesn’t want to look at Hinata for fear of blushing again. “I love the stars, but we don’t have them in Tokyo, ‘cause of all the pollution.”

“It’s a shame,” Hinata sighs. “Stars are great, aren’t they? Oh, Kenma, do you think you can teach me the game again tomorrow? I want to try to make it to the castle before you go.”

Kenma nods with a grin. He loves video games; that’s a fact, and when he can play them with Hinata, he loves them even more. “Sure. I did beat the game, after all.”

“Don’t rub it in!” Hinata protests, nudging Kenma playfully. “I’ll do something for you to pay you back, how’s that?”

“My video game coaching is free for you,” Kenma says. “If it was anyone else, they’d have to pay.”

Hinata grins in response.

-

It’s past midnight when Kenma and Hinata reach the sleeping room. They scoop up their bags from the corner and try to find themselves a place to sleep. Kenma finds one and puts his bag down onto it, but pauses when he sees Hinata standing stiffly in the corner.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma whispers, barely audible as he’s careful not to disturb anyone.

“I can’t find a bed,” Hinata whispers back. “I think that’s the last one.”

Kenma glances around the room, squinting in the darkness. Hinata is right—there isn’t another empty bed in the room. “Okay… well, you can sleep in this one,” he offers before he can stop himself.

“Oh, no, I can’t do that,” Hinata breathes, a little panicked. “Then you’ll have to sleep on the floor, and I won’t let you do that.”

“No, I mean—“ Kenma pauses to swallow nervously— “you can sleep in this one with me.”

Hinata is silent. Kenma curses himself for saying that. Great, he just made things awkward! “Okay,” Hinata whispers at last. “Let’s go get changed, and then I will.”

Kenma breathes a silent sigh of relief. He grabs his bag and follows Hinata down the hall and into the bathroom to get changed.

-

Kenma yawns as he pulls at the bedsheets. He’s tired from not only the extra practice but also the late stargazing. If he had to go back, though, Kenma wouldn’t change that for the world.

Kenma and Hinata climb into the bed—luckily for them, it’s just big enough—and lie there in silence for a bit. Kenma finds his arm cramping up, though, and he has to change his position.

“My arm’s cramping,” Kenma whispers. “Can I…?”

“Yeah,” Hinata whispers in reply.

Kenma shuffles closer to his friend, dropping his arm over Hinata’s side in almost a spooning position. It’s comfortable, Kenma thinks, and he soon finds himself drifting off to sleep.

-

Kenma would be lying if he says that wasn’t the best night of sleep he’s ever had.

He’s awoken early by Hinata getting out of bed at the crack of dawn, but even so, Kenma had the most comfortable night’s sleep ever. Once Hinata leaves, Kenma can’t seem to get back to sleep. He misses Hinata’s warmth, and that’s it.

Kenma finds himself staring at Hinata a little more during practice games. More than usual, in fact.

Every night at the training camp, Kenma and Hinata make a routine of going stargazing, then coming back and cuddling until they fall asleep. There are feelings that need to be put out there, but for now, Kenma is perfectly content with holding Hinata close until he falls asleep.

When Kenma has to leave at the end of the training camp, he makes a brave move and kisses Hinata, leaving all his feelings out in the open with a simple gesture. Hinata kisses back, too, wordlessly saying that his feelings are returned.

On the bus ride home, Kenma couldn’t be happier. Kuroo notices this and asks, “What happened? Did you tell Chibi-chan about your little crush on him yet?”

“Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma grumbles, heat rising to his face. That’s exactly it.

-

That night, as Kenma is lying in his own bed, in his own bedroom, he can’t help but miss Hinata’s cuddles.

_Maybe next time_ , he wishes to himself. Kenma knows that it’ll come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! You can talk to me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
